iEgg
by schillingklaus
Summary: Spencer builds a man-sized Easter egg for Melanie's school. Carly receives a warning trying to dissuade her to go to the school's Easter party. Is there a trap? Carly/Dustin, Freddie/Sam, Spencer/Fielder, Nevel/Megan, ...


**iEgg**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

**Rating**:

* * *

PG 13

******Disclaimer**:

* * *

iDont Own _The iCarly Show_ or any of the used or alluded shows or lyrics. The shows are the works of Dan Schneider and his colleagues who work for Nickelodeon. The story is not made for other than non-profit usage.

******Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Zoey 101_, _Unfabulous_, _True Jackson VP_

******Genres**:

* * *

Melodrama, Fluff, Friends, Family

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay – Dustin Brooks, Spencer Shay – Miss Fielder, Fredward Benson – Samantha Puckett, Shelby Marx – Jackson Colt, Melanie Puckett – Vincent Blake, Nevel Papperman – Megan Parker, Chuck Chambers – Melissa Robinson, Shane – Melinda Crenshaw…

******Summary**:

* * *

Spencer makes a giant Easter-egg for Melanie's boarding school. Carly gets a warning. Is the invitation to Melanie's school really a trap?

******Timeline**:

* * *

During third season _The iCarly Show_, second season _True Jackson VP_, post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

This story written for _LiveJournal_ community _Crossovers100_, the claim being the Pacific Coast Academy, the prompt being _Writer's Choice: Easter_.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Introduction

* * *

Table of Contents

* * *

Chapter 1 Invitation

* * *

Chapter 2 Hello PCA!

* * *

Chapter 3 Last Time I Cried

* * *

Chapter 4 Droppping The Veil

* * *

Chapter 5 Face Of The Risen Lord

* * *

Chapter 6 Conclusions

* * *

**Chapter 1 Invitation**

* * *

**Scenario:** Mar 15 2010, foyer of the Shay loft — Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett

The kids were waiting for dinner, when Spencer bounced the hell around the loft, screaming enthusiastically. 'Yeah, baby!'

Sam rubbed her temples. 'Is your bro missing a bulp in his socket?'

Carly nodded. 'Sometimes …'

Freddie shrugged. 'What's up, partner?'

Spencer smiled. 'Melanie[1:1]'s school has invited me to make a giant easter-egg for their Easter party!'

Freddie grunted. 'There is no Melanie!'

Sam went pale. She had thought that the whole dispute about Melanie had already come to an end, by "admitting" to Melanie being a fake, but she had not thought of that. _What to do?_

Carly shrugged. 'Where is that school?'

Spencer smiled. 'The _Pacific Coast Academy_, not far from Los Angeles, right at Malibu Beach!'

Carly remembered her bad experiences with some dirty motel in California, when they had taken care of that counterfeiting TV show.[1:2] 'But … no more Hollywood the hobo!'

Spencer shook his head. 'Many pupils are home over the vacations, thus we will live there for a few days.'

Freddie bellowed: 'There's no such school, as there's no such thing as a Melanie Puckett! Give it up! You can't fool me!'

Sam shrugged. 'I don't care about Melanie, but the food there is good. They have even got a sushi bar on the campus!'

Carly tried to go for a compromise. 'Let's look up their web site, and we'll see whether there is such a school, with or without a Melanie!'

Freddie cursed. 'OK,' groaned he, secure in the knowledge that they were trying to fool him.

* * *

**Scenario:** attic of the Shat loft — Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett

Freddie opened the PCA website. 'Dern', that school really exists!'

Sam smiled sadistically.

Carly nodded. 'I can't believe it's a school! It looks more like a holiday spa.'

Freddie shrugged. 'OK, maybe the school exists, or the spa, or whatever, but Melanie doesn't!'

Sam croaked.

Freddie didn't mind a few days relaxing in the son of Malibu, though. 'Maybe there are some hot girls down there, …'

Sam shrugged. 'Sure, such as Melanie …'

Freddie grunted. 'Shut up, Pukebucket!'

Sam grinned. 'Won't happen, Fartwart!' She burped.

Carly shook her head. 'We've got a web session to prepare. Freddie, would you please load the feeback to our last session?'

Freddie nodded. 'For a kiss?' He smiled.

Carly shook her head. 'Nopes!'

Freddie sighed. 'OK, was jus a nice and short try, … Oh, there is a message for Carly.'

Carly wanted to read it first. 'Dear Carly! I am a student at Pacific Coast Academy, and a great fan of iCarly. I know that your brother is invited to our Easter party. But, although I'd die from excitement, I beg you not to come, as some of your enemies here have set up a trap for you. Your worshipping fan, D.B.'

Freddie shrugged. 'D.B? Who, pray tell, is D.B?'

Sam grunted: 'Dorkward Benson?'

Freddie bellowed at Sam. 'I bet you have sent Carly the message, because, if we made it there, I would finally have a proof for Melanie being nothing but an _alter ego_ of yours?'

Sam growled: 'Aw, or maybe you sent it because you can't stand the flight of testosterone that hits you when seeing two girls like me at the same?'

Freddie gasped. 'Never!'

Carly sighed. _What to do? That sounded oh-so-terrible! Who, at the boarding school, would have wanted to build her a trap?_

* * *

**Scenario:** one day later, foyer of the Shay loft — Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay

Spencer shrugged. 'Maybe you could ask Melanie about that?'

Freddie grunted. 'Spencer! Melanie only exists in Sam's fantasy!'

Spencer shrugged his head. 'Who else would talk the boss of the school, some Dean Rivers, into inviting me as an artist for the party? Would the dean make up Melanie? He certainly knows who are his pupils!'

Freddie nodded. 'Any fan of iCarly that happens to study at the Pacific Coast Spa?'

Carly sighed. 'Certainly, we have got fans everywhere, with or without Melanie. And, obviously, we've also got enviars.'

Spencer sighed. 'But if they just don't like us, they should be glad for us being 1000 miles away, unable to mess with them?'

Carly shrugged. 'Probably!'

Freddie and Sam kept up on accusing each other having sent the warning message.

Carly sighed. 'I'm cool enough to keep good care of myself, so, if I'm careful, nobody may spoil my Easter vacvations in Malibu, with or without Fredie or Sam!'

Freddie and Sam glared at each other. After all they had said, there was now no way left for them to refuse following Carly and Spencer without losing their face.

Spencer had made a sketch. 'OK, this is what my sculpture will look like:'

Carly, Freddie and Sam wondered.

Spencer smiled. 'See? It's a large easter-egg, made of many many little easter-eggs!'

Carly moaned, as Spencer was so predictable.

Spencer grinned. 'I've done something like that with real eggs, until they crashed un me and Socko. This year, I'm using plaster cast eggs , instead.'

Carly giggled mercilessly.

* * *

**Scenario:** attic of Shay loft — Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett

Carly had just phoned Melanie. 'OK, everything is confirmed.'

Sam nodded. 'Thank. You know, I couldn't have done that.'

Carly did not understand why Sam had always been so suspicious towards her sister. 'She loves you.'

Sam had her doubts. 'She probably just abuses Freddie for annoying me, as she knows that I get disgusted by her being nice to him, or, rather, she just acts nice.'

Carly sighed. 'You call that an "abuse"?'

Sam nodded. 'See, Melanie is a very popular girl, and the co-captain of the cheerleader group of her school. Cheerleaders are into quarterbacks, not into freaks. That's a law of nature!'

Carly shrugged helplessly. 'Maybe, but that's so cliché.'

Sam grunted. 'Think about it what you want to think, I'm sure that she's going to break Freddie's heart, if they meet again on the campus. He will be totally obsessed with her when he understands she's real, and we can't do anything about it.'

Carly moaned. 'So, you do care about Freddie?'

Sam coughed. 'I haven't meant to say anything like that!' She cleared her throat. 'It won't do iCarly any good if Freddie runs around heart-broken, as he won't be able to concentrate on the show anymore.'

Carly shrugged again. 'Whatever!' She decided to just go and have a good time at that cross between a school and a fun park, regardless of Sam's or Freddie's strange behaviour. _The warning by the almost anonymous fan was probably well-meant, but Carly was a big girl, able to watch out while still enjoying her visit._

* * *

**Chapter 2 Hello PCA!**

* * *

**Scenario:** entrance of the PCA campus, Thursday before Easter, morning time — Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett (later), Miss Fielder[2:1] (later), Shelby Marx[2:2] (later) Dustin Brooks (background), many anonymous pupils (background)

The four of them arrived right in time in California.

Spencer was secure in the knowledge that there was enough time left to schieve what he was hired for: The sculpture of a giant easter eggs, made of many little coloured plaster eggs.

Freddie left the car first. He had to drag his mom's giant med case, stuffed with poultices, salves, pills, and so on, to hi dorm.

Sam was ready to fight her way to the Japanese bar, named _Sushi Rocks_.

Carly was the most leisurely of all. 'It's really sunny here, isn't it?'

Spencer agreed. He saw quite a few pupils strolling the campus. _Maybe some of them were willing to help him casting and dying the plaster eggs?_

Alerted by other pupils, Melanie arrived at the student drop. 'Hi!'

Carly huggled Melanie.

It was not without reluctance that Sam pushed herself into greeting her sister.

Spencer smiled. 'Yeah, she's real!'

Freddie's heart stood still. Oh, yeah, she was real! And looking as gorgeous as the night when they had a date in Seattle. What a fool had he been not believing the girls? He slowly approached Melanie, with hungry eyes.

Melanie smiled at Freddie. 'Hi, Sweetward!'

Sam grunted. 'You mean _Sweatwart_?'

Freddie grabbed Melanie for a lingering kiss.

His horny gaze drilled through her bone and marrow.

Sam threw up.

Carly sighed. _So, Sam had been right with that part of her prognosis, but what about the rest, especially Melanie going to break his heart?_

Melanie offered to help Freddie with his luggage. 'OK, Carly, Sam, I'll be back afterwards. Or I'll send someone to fetch you, so I've got more time for making out with Snuggleward.'

Sam groaned. 'Melanie is gaga. She should help us girls. Can't she call Freddie's temporary roomies for help?'

Carly sighed. 'I know, but aren't those lovebirds exciting?'

Sam shook her head.

Spencer stomped his feet. 'Where is my workshop?' He shrugged.

Along came Miss Fielder. 'Mr. Shay!'

Spencer recognised the young arts teacher. 'Miss Fielder?'

The artist smiled. 'I'm going to show you to your workshop.'

Spencer wondered. 'Are you teaching here?'

Miss Fielder nodded. 'That's correct. After our fight during the classes, I have been expelled from Ridgeway Community College. So I applied for several private schools, both on secondary and post-secondary level, and this is where I found employment. And I have seconded Melanie's suggestion to hire you for the Easter decorations. The dean needed a judgement of some "expert".'

Spencer sighed. 'Cool! Will we also share an apartment?'

Miss Fielder cackled. 'You wish?'

Spencer sighed, apparently disappointed.

Miss Fielder pressed her lips briefly against the corner of Spencer's mouth. 'You will share a room with two student coaches named Jackson Colt[2:3] and Vincent Blake.'

Spencer gasped. _Jackson Colt? The guy for whom Carly and her friends had once disregarded his and Mrs. Benson's strict orders?_ But he was too tired to dispute that, so he just followed Miss Fielder to the workshop.

At the same time, Shelby approached Carly and Sam. 'Hi!'

Carly and Sam were surprised. 'Shelby?'

Shelby smiled. 'The one and only, though you may confuse me with my twin sister Vivienne[2:4], or even my cousin Lola, but she's not here on the campus, right now. I've got a scholarship for various sports teams on here.'

Carly smiled. 'Cool! It must be fantastic. Is it even possible to learn at such a spa?'

Shelby giggled. 'You will get accustomed to that. Now let's go to your dorms.'

Sam and Carly agreed. 'Let's go!' They followed Shelby.

Dustin Brooks, the most enthusiastic fan of the web show among the pupils of the PCA, had been watching the situation with distrust. But he needed to stay calm. He was a student of Miss Fielder's painting classes, and, as such, he had been invited to help Spencer. _This was a great occasion to contact the group from Seattle, without appearing obnoxious._

* * *

**Scenario:** in the arts workshop of the PCA — Spencer Shay, Miss Fielder, Dustin Brooks (later)

Miss Fielder had unlocked the door.

Spencer followed her into the workshop. 'Nice workshop!'

Miss Fielder grinned. 'OK, here are the bags of plaster cement.'

Spencer smiled. 'A few kids to help me with the preliminaries would not be bad…'

Miss Fielder grinned. 'Some pupils of my classes are going to help you, they should arrive any time.'

Spencer shrugged when he unzipped a bag of plaster powder.

Dustin showed up in the door. 'Hi!'

Miss Fielder turned around. 'Oh, Dustin, come in!' She looked at Spencer. 'This is one of my pupils, Dustin Brooks. He's going to assist us.'

Spencer smiled when he shook timid Dustin's hands. 'Spencer Shay.'

Dustin sighed. 'I know, I watch Carly's show!' He blushed.

Spencer nodded. 'OK! I will mix the powder with water, you just need to open the sacks.'

Dustin nodded.

Spencer had noticed Dustin's shade. 'Are you into Carly, or into Sam?'

Dustin blushed deeper. 'Carly…' He lowered his head in shame, expecting to have induced the wrath of an overprotective elder brother.

Spencer smiled. 'I've overreacted on occasions, but those were really bad boys, such as some Griffin[2:5] who wasted no time seducing and abusing Carly mercilessly. But I know that not all boys who like Carly are perverts.'

Dustin sighed. 'I've got an elder sister, her name is Zoey, and she was really annoying when I had the wrong sort of girlfriends. But it just showed that Zoey loves and cares about me.'

Spencer nodded solemnly. 'That's right. Is Zoey a student here?'

Dustin shook his head. 'No more, she has recently graduated. Now she's working as an intern for Madstyle in New York.'

Spencer gasped. 'Madstyle? Is she a fashion freak? I've once made a dress doll for Mr. Maddigan, the boss of Madstyle.'

Dustin beamed proudly. 'She designs fashion, such as backpacks[2:6], shirts[2:7], and socks.' He looked at Spencer's feet. 'Like those!'

Spencer choked. 'My pal socko has … hey, he has never told me where he got the design from … Anyways, I'm happy that your sister designed these socks, they are wonderful.'

Dustin smiled.

Spencer nodded. 'OK, your name is Dustin Brooks? D.B?'

Dustin went pale. He nodded timidly.

Spencer sighed. 'So … did you send the warning to Carly about a trap?'

Dustin moaned. 'Guilty as charged.'

Spencer sighed. 'But why? Who would build a trap for my sister?'

Dustin sighed even more. 'I know who, but nobody would believe me.' He whispered. 'Miss Fielder would not approve of me accusing that person of being up to mean things.'

Miss Fielder had overheard the whisper. 'Who? What?'

Dustin feinted. 'Oh, nothing.'

Miss Fielder shrugged, but she stayed suspicious.

Spencer wondered what could make Carly, or even himself, refuse to believe into Dustin's warnings concerning a certain person. He did not want to spoil Carly's visit in California with speculations and accusations. _She was smart and alert enough to figure if something was wrong, wasn't she?_

* * *

**Scenario:** 101 Brenner Hall — Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Shelby Marx, Melissa Robinson[2:8] (later)

Shelby had guided Carly and Sam into 101 Brenner Hall.

Sam gasped. 'Wow, a fridge!'

Carly smiled. 'Good for you!'

Sam opened the fridge's door. She looked disappointed. 'Empty…'

Carly grinned.

Shelby nodded. 'The girls that use to live here have emptied it before the vacations.'

Sam felt her stomach bellowing. 'Now I go for the Japanese pub. See you, and take care of my luggage!'

Nothing was going to stop her.

Carly shrugged. 'Business as usual…'

Shelby nodded. 'So, apparently, Freddie is totally obsessed with Melanie.'

Carly smiled. 'Cool, isn't it? The whole trip down here, he lamented that we were just trying to fool him, and that there was no Melanie, and now that … I'm glad for Freddie, anyways.'

Shelby shrugged. 'Melanie is very popular, as a cheerleader. But I'm lucky that Freddie is now distracted, and he won't hit on me, as he did last time. That was so gross!'

Carly agreed. 'So, the two of us, and Sam, we are going to share this room?'

Shelby shook her head. 'Your third roomie will be here any moment… By the way, this dorm once belonged to my cousin Lola, but she's now done with school, and she dedicates all her time to her Hollywood career.'

Carly smiled. 'She's an actress?'

Shelby nodded. 'So far, she has only been seen in commercials, and a few backgrounders, but she's up to something bigger, by now.'

Carly grinned. 'Good for her!'

Shelby agreed.

Missy Robinson appeared in the door frame. 'Carly!'

Shelby coughed. 'OK, this is your roomie Melissa Robinson. Melissa, Carly and her friend will share your…' She noticed Carly and Missy glaring mischievously at each other. But why have I got the impression that you already know each other, and not in a very friendly manner? She waved at Carly and Missy. 'See you later, I hate standing in the crossfire.' Shelby was out.

Carly moaned. She had not known before that Missy was now a student at this school. _Missy! So, that was the trap! Who else would do something mean to her and Sam._ Carly deemed herself lucky, as she had recognised the trap in advance.

* * *

**Scenario** 148 Maxwell Hall — Fredward Benson, Melanie Puckett, Chuck Chambers (later), Nevel Papperman (later)

Melanie and Freddie had entered Freddie's dorm for the next few days.

Freddie wanted another French kiss from Melanie.

She coughed. 'You should take care of your luggage, though!'

Freddie sighed. He did not notice that Melanie was now much less interested in making out with Freddie than she was when Sam had seen them together.

Melanie helped Freddie. 'Maybe we can go for dinner together?'

Freddie smiled. 'Sure!' He unpacked his tick shampoo. 'Or even take a shower together?'

Melanie glared, but she shrugged. 'Maybe?' Then she heard steps. 'OK, Sweetward, I better go and look for Sam. My guess is that she is now ordering the whole menu in the Japanese restaurant on the campus, pretenduing to be me, so that Kazu makes me pay for everything. Your roomies are here any second, so they will help you with the keys and stuff.'

Freddie sighed deeply. 'Do what you have to do, we'll see us later, snugglebabe!'

Melanie smiled. 'Of course!' She was out.

Freddie was a bit said, but he already anticipated their upcoming candle light dinner for two. He swooned recklessly.

The door went opened, and two boys entered.

'Freddie!' The boys, Nevel Papperman and Chuck Chambers, squealed unison.

Freddie was consternated. _These were his roomies? So, that was the trap D.B. had written about. But it was impossible to fool Melanie-powered super Freddie! Maybe it was time to warn Carly?_ Alas, Freddie had only got eyes for Melanie, thus he didn't bother.

Chuck wielded a pump gun.[2:9] 'Here we go!' He squirted Freddie with something that was not water.

Nevel nodded. 'Do you rue the day, Freddie? Do you rue it? You rue it! Until _Dystopia_ shall you rue it!'

* * *

**Chapter 3 Last Time I Cried**

* * *

**Scenario** Good Friday morning, workshop of the PCA — Spencer Shay, Miss Fielder, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Dustin Brooks, Shelby Marx, Vivienne, Ashley Blake[3:1], Jack [3:2]Jackson, Henry[3:3], Millie[3:4], Nevel Pappermanlater, various anonymous pupils (background)

Spencer and Miss Fielder had gathered the pupils of the teacher's arts classes, and they started dying the plaster eggs.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam came to watch Spencer.

Freddie asked whether they were going to use paintbrushes,

Spencer shoook his head. 'No, we use a pump gun, filled with paint.'

The kids cheered.

Miss Fielder distributed aprons and face guards.

Freddie wanted to make out with Melanie.

Unfortunately, Melanie shook her head. 'We need to be careful, and concentrate on our tasks.'

Miss Fielder nodded.

Sam would have loved to use the paint and squirt Freddie's face with it.

Carly prevented Sam. ' Isn't it enough that Chuck pulled that stunt on him?'

Sam smiled. 'Chuck is classy!'

Carly grunted. _After all the dismay that Chuck Chambers had caused unto Spencer, Carly was upset by Sam's appreciative remark._ 'If you think so, you must also appreciate Missy.'

Sam's stomach cramped.

Freddie shrugged. 'Missy? Is she…'

Carly nodded. 'When she noticed that her stomach was still not suited for a sea trip, she asked dad to enroll at a boarding school, and this one was the cloasest to their next stop, so…'

Freddie sighed. 'Chuck has been sent hereto, because the teacher of the summer camp where Chuck had been sent, upon Spencer's recommendation[3:5], has also got a student teacher's job over here, and she seemed to be very successful as a tutor. Her name is Mindy Crenshaw.'

Carly shrieked. 'What an ugly name! It sounds like "creature"'.

Sam nodded. 'Comes right after Fartwart Benson.'

Freddie grunted.

Melanie told Sam to leave Freddie in peace.

Sam replied sarcastically. 'Awwww, who has gone insane over a Freakward?'

Miss Fielder stopped Sam. 'Last admonition: be quiet, or get out of here!'

Sam sighed. Usually, she could not be stopped by a teacher, but she knew that there were security guards on tha campus, stronger than any cop from Seattle Plaza.

Dustin suffered a lot from those disputes.

His friend Jack tried to cheer him up.

Carly was now no longer sure. _Was Missy really the trap she had been warned for? Or maybe it was Chuck? Or even …_ 'Nevel!'

The freak grinned when he entered the workshop. 'Aw carly, you're still the old beast?'

Carly grunted. She really wanted to squirt some paint into Nevel's face, but he didn't wear his best suit.

Nevel gazed at Carly. 'It's all your fault that mom sent me away from home, making me sick because I miss the rain of Seattle!'

Carly shrugged. 'Cool!'

Nevel sighed. 'At least I'm now the favourite pupil of my math teacher, Mindu Crenshaw.'

Carly sighed. 'She must be one sick-minded creature. She's away over the vacations, isn't she? tell me that she is!'

Shelby nodded solemnly.

Dustin sighed. 'I used to be one of the best pupils in geometry, but since Mindy took over, it's …'

Henry grunted. 'I hate math!'

Millie and Ashley agreed.

Carly nodded. 'True. That's a subject where you need a good teacher in order to relate with.'

Dustin smiled.

Sam was of a different opinion. 'All subjects suck, and so do all teacher, why bother sorting them out?'

Carly wanted to know more about the Easter celebrations, as she tried to get away from the annoying topic. She had always never started hating any person before she saw it, but Mindy was such an exception.

Jack smiled. 'We have got a real Easter bunny, dressed in a bunny costume made by my cousin True from Madstyle Inc. She's the Vice President!' He beamed proudly.

Spencer smiled. 'So,your cousin works with Dustin's sister?'

Jack nodded. 'Somewhat. But while True has got her own office, Zoey is always on the road, visiting customers, especially the Broadway.'

Dustin grinned. 'Jack has introduced Zoey to True and Mr. Maddigan.'

Spencer cheered. 'Yeah, someone who makes these socks should definitely work for Madstyle!'

Dustin high-fived Spencer. 'Don't you want to be the bunny?'

Spencer shrieked. 'Me?'

Dustin nodded.

Melanie chuckled. 'Sorry, but I've already hired someone else for it.'

Spencer sighed with relief.

The kids wanted to know whom.

Melanie giggled.'I wanted to keep it a secret until Sunday, but if you insist … it's the greatest rock star of California, ever! It is… the one and only… Drake Parker!'

The kids started bouncing.

Some paint squitrted astray, covering Spencer's hindside.

Sam's eyes started glowing. 'I love Drake!'

Melanie nodded. 'I knew that you do, sis. That's why I've tried hard to hire him.'

Carly swooned. 'Drake!'

Sam was jealous. 'Give it up, Carly, Drake is here for me!'

Melanie chuckled. 'He will even arrive tonight in order to check the accoustics, and so on, and stuffs …'

Several girls almost died in anticipation.

Shelby chuckled. 'I think that my cousin Lola is quite the Drake fanatic, since she has figured that he's a great kisser.'

Carly sighed deeply. She was not ready to give up on Drake, all the insane competition notwithstanding. 'Was it hard for you to hire Drake?'

Melanie shrugged. 'Depends … Dustin's room-mate Scooter[3:6], lives across the street from Drake's home.'

Dustin grinned proudly.

Melanie continued, 'But those stars require a lot. Five years ago, he required 5000 bucks[3:7].'

Dustin explained that his sister Zoey had finally paid Drake with a design for the band's new shirts. 'But I had to miss out on the concert, because I fell asleep, after some mad scientist had made sick experiments with me, including sleep withdrawal.'

Jack added that this had also worked this time around, just that it's the whole outfit that True and Zoey are going to donate. 'Too bad, neither True nor Zoey will be around. But Drake will soon give a concert at Madstyle's.'

Nevel protested. 'Drake Parker is lame!'

Carly shrugged. _If Nevel said so, it must have been so wrong._ 'You're lame!'

Nevel stared aghast.

Freddie feared that Drake was going to take "his" Melanie away.

Finally, the eggs were all dyed.

Some of them still had to dry, but that didn't matter.

Spencer exposed his sketch book. 'OK, this is a skeleton, made of wooden sticks. I will build it now. Then I will glue the eggs to the skeleton. Thank you all for helping me, but the rest I have to do on my own.' He sighed.

Miss Fielder nodded. 'Thanks agian, you may go now!'

Spencer waved at the pupils. 'See you Sunday morning!'

The kids, including Carly, Freddie, and Sam, walked away.

* * *

**Scenario:** later afternoon, lounge of Brenner Hall — Drake Parker, Joshuah Nichols, Carly Shaty, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Shelby Marx, Melanie Puckett, Dustin Brooks, Jack Jackson, Melissa Robinson, Chuck Chambers, Millie, Henry, assorted other pupils (background), Spencer Shay (later), Miss Fielder (later), Megan Parker (hidden)

The lounge was already stuffed when the star arrived.

Joshuah Nichols, the manager and step-brother of Drake Pakrer, helped the star to enter the lounge. 'Hey, it"s full in here!' He twitched nervously.

Drake sighed. 'I've played in halls that were even a lot more crowded.'

The girls threw themselves at Drake's feet.

Sam pushed Carly away. 'Stick to your loser boys!'

Carly was disappointed by her best friend.

Freddie shrugged. 'Girls!'

Chuck and Henry agreed with Freddie.

Millie stomped on Freddie's food with one her heels. 'Jerk!'

Freddie winced. 'What? I'm a jerk? And what is Drake?'

Millie swooned.

Freddie sighed, and he sat down. He still wanted Drake to sing something.

Drake insisted that he was only here in order to check the accoustics. 'It's Good Friday. My manager told me that it's tasteless to sing happy songs on the day of the Lord's death, whatever he means. Should I care?'

Josh rammed his elbow into Drake's ribs.

Drake grunted. 'Which lord is he talking about, anyways? His landlord?'

Josh glared aghast.

Nobody noticed that Drake's suitcase started to roll away on its own, although the floor of the lounge was plain.

Well, a few pupils might have noticed, but they preferred to believe it an illusion, as it was impossible for a suitcase to grow feet and sneak away, especially in the absence of a slope.

A subtle giggle, emanating from the case, was not heard by anyone at all, given that the inevitable noises of the crowd swallowed it completely.

Carly was not sure, but when Drake's eyes hit her, she had the impression of him wanting to say something on the lines of _Go away!_. _How could Drake do that to someone he had never seen before?_ She was slightly disappointed. But she was still determined to make Drake her first husband, and if she had to tie Sam, and stuff and lock her into a wardrobe, should it ever have come down to it.

Melanie shrugged. She stepped up to Drake. 'How about you sing us something more appropriate for a day like this one?'

Drake shrugged. 'If you think so … but all my songs are fun!'

Melanie whispered something into Drake's ears.

In this moment, Spencer and Miss Fielder showed up.

Spencer smiled. 'Drake Parker? You're real?'

Drake nodded.'You are?' _Hmm, somehow, that face reminded him of someone._

Spencer grinned. 'I'm Spencer Shay from Seattle. I'm sort of an artist here. But I've already tried out as a hard rock drummer.[3:8]'

Drake chuckled. 'OK, do you want to try out as a drummer? Maybe tomorrow?'

Spencer nodded. 'Of course! But I haven't got any drum with me. The band Itried out for has stolen my drum set.'

Josh coughed. 'Blake, Dirk, and Suzée?'

Spencer nodded sadly.

Dustin moaned. 'Those disgusting freaks played at my sister's Junior prom[3:9], and they stole the loudspeakers. That's why they were so cheap. I knew that they should have hired Drake instead, but nobody ever listens to me.'

Josh sighed. 'They are sure going to pay for that!'

Sam cheered fanatically. 'Sledge or dynamite?'

Spencer grinned. 'Sledge and dynamite!'

Drake finally remembered. 'I know some psychopath who looks almost like you, Spencer!'

Josh nodded. 'Crazy Steve, we work in the same cinema.'

Sam shrugged. 'Spencer is definitely crazy.'

Spencer protested, but in vain.

Carly was still annoyed by Drake's gaze.

Melanie urged Drake to start playing something.

Josh helped his brother to unzip the guitar.

Drake nodded and began singing _Last Time I cried_[3:10].

The song was very sad and angsty, but it was Good Friday, the day of the commemoration of the Lord's self-sacrifice, and a happy joy song would thus have been utterly inappropriate.

* * *

The last time I cried  
I could not believe it  
When I held on a face  
Staring at a soldier  
With his gun in a rain  
It was the face of a child  
My child here asleep  
And the soldier who cried  
That man was me.  
Eli, Eli, Lama, oh Lord  
You have forsaken me.[3:11]

* * *

Spencer appeared very touched by this song. He almost started weeping. Suddenly, he could not bear it any longer, and he rushed away.

Carly wondered. 'Spencer? Come back!'

Freddie and Sam looked a bit flabbergasted.

Carly sighed. 'There must be something wrong with him.' Alas, she didn't dare to follow Spencer, as she was still totally disappointed because Drake had apparently turned her down with that one gaze, while he let Sam get too close to himself.

Drake was done singing. 'OK, enough for today. Josh, let's go to…'

Josh wanted to help Drake, but… 'Where is your suitcase?'

Drake looked around. 'My suitcase? Hell, it's…gone?'

Josh pouted. ' Suitcases don't walk out on their own!'

Drake sighed. 'They don't?'

The pupils, barring those who had already left the lounge, thought of that as a skit, and they started laughing heartily.

Chuck walked back into the lounge. 'Drake, your suitcase! It's really lightweight!'

Drake groaned. 'This was the heaviest suitcase I ever had carried!'

Josh looked clueless.

Carly walked back to her dorm, saying nothing.

Sam did not care about Spencer, her only thought was to make Drake hers before Carly could do that.

Freddie didn't understand anything. He went to call his mom, reporting back to her.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Droppping The Veil**

* * *

**Scenario:** Easter Saturday, early morning, in the cell of Spencer, Jackson, and Vince — Spencer Shay, Vincent Blake, Jackson Colt

Spencer's night had been a plain horror. He repeatedly spoke while asleep.

Jackson and Vince were annoyed.

Vince grunted. 'I can't stand this anymore. I'm going on a walk.' He grinned, when he walked out on the others.

Jackson nodded. 'Spencer, we need our sleep. Today, I have to train with Shelby for the next martial tournament' He grabbed Spencer's sleeves.

Spencer was dazed. 'Why do you do that during the vacations? You're only paid for the regular school time.'

Jackson stammered: 'Because Shelby and I…' He blushed furiously. 'Whatever, you are not supposed to disturb our sleep.'

Specer sighed. He could not tell those jocks what had been bothering him, from the moment he started listening to Drake's song. He took his coat, and he walked out on the campus.

* * *

**Scenario:** out on the campus — Spencer Shay, Miss Fielder

Miss Firlder saw Spencer when he crossed the main aisle of the campus of the Pacific Coast Academy. 'Spencer!'

Spencer was still a bit intimidated. 'Miss Fielder?'

The teacher snuck up to the freelance artist. 'OK, Mr. Shay, what's up with you?'

Spencer shrugged. 'Should anything be up with me?'

Miss Fielder shook her head. 'You've started weeping during Mr. Parker's performance.'

Spencer feigned ignorance. 'I did?'

Miss Fielder grabbed him. 'Yes, you did. What has the song done to you?'

Spencer started weeping again.

Miss Fielder wrapped her arms around him. 'Now… tell me! I won't budge from here before…'

Spencer sighed deeply. 'Long story…'

Miss Fielder wasn't ready to give up.

Spencer stammered. 'Fifteen years ago, I visited my dad in his military headquarters on some Pacific island, where he was stationed.'

Miss Fielder supposed that said dad was in the army.

Spencer nodded. 'He's Admiral Shay. Whatever. It was visitors' day, and many families had come to visit their relatives. Nobody had expected anything wrong, but, all of a sudden, a bunch of militant natives rebelled. Explosions were heard everywhere …'

Miss Fielder hugged Spencer tighter. 'Oh my goodness!'

Specer's weeping intensified. 'It was plain panic… the evacuation command was so chaotic.'

Miss Fielder nodded solemnly.

Spencer cried. 'And then, in the midst of ruins and dust, I found a bundle with a new-born baby, a girl. I picked it up, and ran with it into safety, well, when I was there, I did not know a safe place, I just happened to stumble into one. I wanted to keep the baby.'

Miss Fielder shrugged. 'And the mother of the baby?'

Spencer sighed. 'Dad and grandpa had researched, but for no avail. There had been a pregnant woman in the hospital, but her baby girl was with her. So, after all, nobody missed the poor little thing.' He choked, and coughed. 'I've started to call her Carlotta, and … after all, we were allowed to keep her, because it turned out impossible to find her real parents.'

Miss Fielder was consternated. 'So … your "sister" Carly is really that girl you found?'

Spencer nodded with his last efforts, before he burst completely into tears.

Miss Fielder had to hold him tighter than ever, for Spencer might have died or passed out without her support. Only after half an hour did she dare to ask again. 'I reckon that Carly does not know that she has been adopted?'

Spencer, who had no longer got the power to weep, as his body was all dried out, nodded sadly.

Miss Fielder sighed deeply. 'Heaven! That's so heart-tearing…' _It was absolutely no surprise that the song that Drake had performed for Good Friday ,ust have had that effect on Spencer, it could not come much closer to that horrible event._

Spencer needed a few more minutes to be able to stammer again. 'If Carly ever finds out…'

Miss Fielder shrugged. 'But you really lover her like a little sister, don't you?'

Spencer nodded solemnly. 'I swear that I do. But what if she starts hating me?'

Miss Fielder could not imagine why Carly should hate the man that not only had saved her early life, but also taken care of her for so many years.

Spencer sighed. 'She might want to find her mom, and go back to her.'

Miss Fielder nodded. 'True, many people do that when they recognise that they have been adopted as babies. But do you want to hide the secret forever? Be assured that I won't tell anyone, but… who knows?'

Spencer shrugged, 'Dad and grandpa won't tell anything, either. And I don't remember any of the other soldiers that had been present.'

Miss Fielder nodded. 'Do you feel strong enough to complete your egg sculpture?'

Spencer sobbed. _If he could not complete it, the Easter party would have turned into some plain catastrophe._ 'Maybe…must…try…'

Miss Fielder knew that it was going to be a tough effort, but she was ready to help him as far as only possible.

* * *

**Scenario*** lounge of Brenner Hall — Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett (later), Shelby Marx, Melissa Robinson (later), Megan Parker (later), Nevel Papperman (later), Chuck Chambers (later), Dustin Brooks (later), various other pupils (background)

Carly and Sam were in the lounge.

Sam moaned. 'Damn, no cafeteria this morning, we have to feed on those stupid vendor machines…'

Carly chuckled.

Freddie yawned. 'Have you seen Spencer?'

Sam and Carly shook their heads.

Carly choked when she saw Nevel marching in.

Nevel grinned. 'Hi, Carly! You rue it?'

Carly grunted.

Nevel snickered. 'Who cares. You know, some girls are pretty, some are smart, but only a few girls are pretty and smart…' He appeared to give a sign with his hands. 'Megan! Come in, sweetie!'

Carly shrugged. _OK, so Nevel may have found a suitable girl, so what? Maybe he was now leaving her in peace. Or so one should have hoped._

Megan Parker bounded in. She snuggled up to Nevel. 'Wow, you're right, Carly looks like me!'

Nevel smiled.

Carly looked at Megan. 'What?'

Freddie gasped. _As if it had not been enough for Sam to have a monocygotic twin…was he drunk, or did Carly, do, have a twin sister?_ He was dizzy.

Megan grinned. 'Hi Carly! You didn't want Nevel? Your bad! Good for me! So, don't forget my name: Megan Parker, the girl that picked up the stone that has been rejected by the careless craftsmen, and made it to her cornerstone![4:1]'

Nevel smiled triumphantly.

Carly was consternated. 'Wait, Megan…Parker? As in Drake Parker?'

Megan grunted. 'Do you have to mention that _boob_ of a brother?'

Carly coughed. 'A _boob_?'

Nevel grinned. '_Boobs_ are _worthless guys_, such as Drake and Josh!'

Megan nodded solemnly. 'You're so right, snugglebear!'

Nevel moaned with excessive glee.

Shelby felt the urge to reshape Nevel's skull with her blank fists, but she was barely able to resist to the temptation.

Carly had severe difficulties staying afoot.

Sam knew that she should have stuck up for Carly, but she was primarily interested in breakfast. She took a curved needle, ready to dismantle the steel case of the vendor machines. _Carly was too much distracted to notice that Sam was up to something gross and illegal._

Carly was disappointed by Sam's lack of sensitivity, but, at the same time, she understood why Drake had been so abrasive. 'Apparently, Megan and Drake were related, and Megan was not really proud of that, no, she acted downright abrasive towards him. Little wonder Drake was upset, as he must have been easily forced into thinking that she was Megan.' Carly had to find Drake, clear up the confusion, and then there might have been another chance for them.

Freddie prevented Sam from committing some robbery. 'Stop that!'

Sam coughed, as she still heard her belly roar like a cannon.

Along came Melanie. 'Hi!'

Freddie lost no time, and he pounced upon her.

Melanie grinned. 'Hi, sweetward!'

Freddie smiled.

Melanie chuckled. 'OK, Carly, do you really think that your similarity is just accidental?'

Nevel, Megan, and Carly coughed. 'What do you mean?'

Melanie grinned. 'I tell you, you can't have Drake, and you should never have thought about it, unless you want to commit a terrible crime…'

Carly was consternated. 'What crime?'

Melanie cackled. 'Incest!'

Carly and Megan gasped. They apparently had come to realise that they were really sisters.

Carly threw up.

Nevel huggled Megan. 'Don't worry, this won't change anything between us.'

Megan sighed deeply.

Freddie shrieked. 'Oh my dear!'

Melanie nodded. 'Freddie, you think that I've liked you? I never did, Ashley has taught me to feign being niceto utter dweebs like you.'

Freddie was consternated. 'You've only abused me?'

Sam grunted. 'I've always told you…'

Alas, it was not the right moment for preaching lessons.

Melanie grinned. 'Correct, Freddie, you may be smart, occasionally at least. For the records, I've already got a boyfriend, his name is Vince Blake.'

Carly remembered that this was the guy Spencer was currently living with.

Melanie explained that dweebs like Freddork were below her dignity. 'I'm a cheerleader, and Vince was the quarterback, so …'

Freddie threw up.

Sam recognised that Freddie was destroyed. She would have made fun of Freddie having fallen for someone like Melanie, and taunted Freddie in a sarcastic manner, to no end at all, but, somehow, she felt that she couldn't.

Melanie grinned. 'Now I want to see you suffer, Carly!'

Carly started weeping. 'What have I ever done to you?'

Melanie boomed sarcastically. 'You've attracted my ex-boyfriend, and ruined my plans to destroy his sister. You are now going to pay for this with fraud with despair and eternal mental pains. Good riddance, Carlotta Shay, or, should I say, Carlotta Parker?'

Carly cried with excessive agony. Not only had she had a deadly crush on Drake, who was now apparently a brother of hers, she also felt alienated from her family. And she had trusted the wrong girl. _This shame was beyond repair._

Megan was still like petrified.

Sam grunted. She bellowed at her sister: 'You've just made up the story because they look alike by accident, didn't you?'

Melanie chuckled. 'You wish! Go and ask Missy Robinson!'

Missy and Chuck bounded in, walking hand in hand, apparently ready to snuggle up to each other.

Carly cringed with pain.

Melanie commanded Missy to tell her what she knew. 'Hurry up, or…'

Missy sighed. 'My dad, Mr. Shay, and Mr. Parker served at the same military headquarters on some Pacific island, like, fifteen or sixteen years ago.'

Melanie nodded. 'OK, now tell her about the native rebellion.'

Missy was sad, and she had to torture herself into talking, as her mother had died in that attack. 'I've been with grandma when all of that happened.'

Melanie had concluded that Audrey Parker, the mother of Megan, had been pregnant when she visited her husband. But she had not known that she was expecting twins, and the birth of the girls happened prematurely when she had passed out, for the explosions were so …

Dustin Brooks stumbled in. 'Carly, are you OK?'

Carly burst into a cascade of tears.

Dustin sighed. _Apparently, he was too late._ 'Sorry, it was me who sent you the warning.'

Carly looked flabbergasted.

They all understood that Audrey Parker, unaware of having been pregnant with twins, had been satisfied when she had held Megan in her arms, and she had not even pondered about Carly's destiny, and hence must have denied missing her.

The nurses, doctor, midwife, or, whoever had helped her with the birth, had not survived that brute event.

Carly sighed. 'D.B — Dustin Brooks, right?'

Dustin nodded sadly. 'I would have told you that it was Melanie who was out for hurting you, because I love you, and no longer her[4:2].' He blushed a shade of intense and flaming crimson. 'But you would not have believed me, nobody did, as Melanie is so popular, and seemingly nice,…You would have suspected Missy, Chuck, or Nevel as the culprits, but they have moved on. Missy and Chcuk have found each other, and Nevel has found Megan. They don't hate you any longer. They just like to taunt you for the sake of being accustumed to sdoing so, as Sam does with Freddie.'

Carly would have been consternated, but on a day like this, the confession of one of her fans was not able to shock her any more than the mental tortures she had already been submitted to. 'OK, that's sweet.' She hugged Dustin. _He was right, she would have disregarded his warning as a stupid joke, had he specified the threat._ 'So, how much did you know about the trap?'

Dustin sighed. 'Only that Melanie always badmouthed you, and she had said that he was going to make you pay dearly, destroying your life with infos about your past. Whatever she meant, I had no clue about.'

Carly sobbed.

Melanie grinned. 'Too bad Carly prefers a dirty date with Drake Parker over one with a little boy, any day.'

Missy said that she was sorry. 'I didn't want to hurt Carly, but Melanie …'

Chuck nodded solemnly.

Sam's evil sister grunted. 'Shut up, Miss Robinson!'

Vince Blake walked in. 'Hi!'

Melanie snuggled up to Vince. 'We've got them nailed!'

Vince smiled. 'Good, sweetie! Now let's leave them to rot in their sentimental dungeon!'

Melanie agreed wholeheartedly.

Vince and Melanie walked away.

Dustin explained that Zoey, his sister, had not approved of him dating Melanie, or, as she was also known, Trisha Kirby. 'I know that it was a mistake, and I just was so young, and wanted to appear cool. Then we broke up. And Melanie has always been vengeful.' He also told Carly that Vince had always been a bully, and he had been expelled for that and for cheating, but his sister Ashley had taught him to feign appearing nice, as she had to Melanie. 'Even the friends of sthose guys he had bullied, among them my elder sister, had forgiven Vince. One of them, Lola, even fell in love with him. But Vince, like Melanie, has never stopped being the mean bastard that they had used to be. Little wonder they stick together. And nobody ever believed me when I was even trying to insinuate what a bunch of creeps they are, for real.'

Carly nodded sadly. She feared, more than everything, that Spencer was not going to take care of her any longer. _Also, the thought of having almost tried to seduce her real brother, Drake, was probably going to haunt her for an eternity and beyond. It felt good to have found a loving fan like Dustin, but both of them were too young to overcome all those pains, even if working together._

* * *

**Chapter 5 Face Of The Risen Lord**

* * *

**Scenario:** Easter Sunday at dawn, campus of the Pacific Coast Academy — Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Shelby Marx, Dustin Brooks, Jack Jackson, Melissa Robinson, Chuck Chambers, Drake Parker (dressed as a bunny), Joshuah Nichols, Millie, Ashley Blake, Jackson Colt, Miss Fielder (later), various other pupils (background)

Sam yawned heartily. She had not spent the night in Carly's dorm.

Carly sighed. 'Where have you been last night?'

Sam explained that she had stayed with Freddie in a closet. 'I have tried to repair the damage that my evil sister has done unto him.'

Carly complained. 'Nobody helped me.'

Sam shrugged.'What about the short boy that warned you… He should have told me that the warning was about Melanie. I would have believed him.'

Carly scratched here chin. 'Probably, but just in order to spite Melanie, or so would I have thought.'

Sam agreed sadly.

Drake tried to hop around, but he failed miserably.

Josh picked him up every other moment.

The pupils laughed. But they had been waiting for Spencer's Easter egg.

Shelby grunted. 'It's all Melanie's fault! She has destroyed the Easter feast!'

Freddie chimed in. 'And she has made our _iCarly Easter special_ impossible.'

Jackson agreed with his fiancé. 'I already had a kickfight with Vince Blake over it!'

Ashley glared grimly. 'You don't dare to touch my brother, do you?'

Shelby and Jackson wanted to beat the living hell out of the spoiled diva.

Alas, Carly stopped them. 'That doesn't make much sense.'

Sam sighed, as she would have liked to assist Shelby.

Millie sighed, too, as she would have loved to stomp on Ashley for her arrogant words.

The pupils listened to Carly, as she had been hurt most by Melanie's revelations.

Encouraged by his friend Jack, Dustin sat timidly down by Carly's side. 'Do you mind me sitting here?'

Carly sighed. 'Aw Dustin! So, how did you come to …'

Dustin sighed. 'Two years ago, Melanie told us that her sister was in a web show. I started watching it, like many other middle school kids, and …'

Carly nodded. 'Did you like me at first glance?'

Dustin nodded. 'It was more like at first words… I mean, how you say things. Do you want to become a teacher at elementary- and middle schools? You should. We've got some nice programs for liberal studies at nearby Peperdyne College…'

Carly nodded. 'That would be a good idea. Do you want to take that road?'

Dustin nodded. 'I've recently participated in some teachers-of-tomorrow-today' program here. It's sort of tutoring elementary school kids, supervised by real teachers.

Carly smiled. 'Sounds cool! Too bad my life is now in a void. Spencer won't like me anymore when he knows that I have found my real family, and the Parkers won't really like me, either.'

Dustin shrugged. 'Come one, maybe you will have two elder brothers who love you to death.'

Carly sighed deeply. 'Do you think so?'

Dustin nodded. 'We'll be with you if you want to find out.'

Sam was still comforting Freddie. 'What did you see in my sister anyways?'

Freddie sighed. 'Dunno, she looks so hot, and she was nice, and …'

Sam sighed. 'I may look like Melanie, too, if you want me to.'

Freddie gasped. 'Probably, but you wouldn't do that, and you are hardly nice to me.'

Sam shrugged. 'Have you ever asked me to?'

Freddie glared aghast.

Sam chuckled. 'Fredweird, I tell you, you would not even want to be treated nicely.'

Freddie sighed. 'That's so … true. I could never live without your taunting demeanour, as I'm addicted to it.'

Sam smiled. 'OK. Should I hide some stinky fish in your church pants?'

Freddie cheered. 'Yeah! Do so!'

Sam nodded. 'OK, the Easter special won't proceed as planned, but maybe we can save it. I'll do the technical stuff.'

Freddie glared. 'You want to do what?'

Sam nodded. 'I've got a diploma from the _Moving Picture Expert Group_.'

Freddie remembered when she had beat him in a bet about MPEG.[5:1]

Sam grinned. 'It just is no fun admitting to it unless I can use it to taunt you!'

Missy and Chuck were impatient when Drake did not start hopping around. They threatened him with a pump gun. 'It's not filled with water!'

Miss Fielder came along. 'Sorry, Spencer has been unable to complete the sculpture.'

The pupils moaned with disappointment.

Dustin suggested Carly to go to Spencer, right now. 'He needs you now, sister or not!'

Carly sighed, but she followed the suggestion.

Miss Fielder dragged the kids to Spencer.

* * *

**Scenario:** artist's workshop — Spencer Shay, Miss Fielder, Dustin Brooks, Carly Shay

Spencer lay still flat on the workshop's floor, covering it with his tears.

Dustin and Carly bowed over him.

Miss Fielder wondered whether she should have gone and left the kids alone with Spencer.

Dustin nodded. 'But don't move too far away, we will need you every now and then.'

Miss Fielder nodded. She left the room, closing the door silently.

Carly told Spencer to sit up. 'Come on, you are still my good old Spencer.'

Dustin grabbed Spencer, sitting him up.

Spencer sobbed. 'You don't hate me for having lied to you for fifteen years?'

Carly shook her head. 'I didn't have anyone else, so it's OK.'

Spencer sighed. 'But now you're going to leave me, and live with your real parents?'

Dustin sighed. 'Drake's parents are divorced. His dad is elsewhere, and his mom is terrible.'

Carly gasped. 'How do you know?'

Dustin shrugged. 'Something tells me that a good mo would not allow for Megan and Drake being at each other's throat all the time.'

Carly sighed. 'Too true! But I haven't seen Megan and Nevel today…'

Dustin shrugged. 'I guess that Megan was here in order to annoy Drake's performance, but she was too late, as Melanie has already done in the whole feast.'

Carly moaned.

Dustin grinned. 'You may now hug your foster brother.'

Carly shrugged.

Dustin squealed: 'Cuddle! Cuddle! Cuddle!'

Miss Fielder showed up in the door frame, chiming in. 'Cuddle! Cuddle! Cuddle!'

Spencer and Carly obeyed.

Dustin and Miss Fielder high-fived.

Miss Fielder looked at the incomplete sculpture. 'Hey, there's an idea … let's leave it deliberately incomplete, then it looks like a hatched egg!'

The kids and Spencer glared aghast. But then they jumped astir, and bounced around like crazy.

Carly sighed. 'Too bad he have no Mandy Valdez, dressed as a crazy chick …'

* * *

**Scenario:** campus yard — Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Spencer Shay, Miss Fielder, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Melissa Robinson, Chuck Chambers, Nevel Papperman, Megan Parker, Drake Parker (in bunny costume), Joshuah Nichols, Shelby Marx, Jackson Colt, Jack Jackson, Millie, other pupils (background), Melinda Crenshaw (later)

Carly and Dustin had dragged the sculpture onto the campus yard.

Spencer was looking for a voluntary pupil to hide in the egg shell.

Sam and Freddie declared each other as a volunteer.

But, finally, Drake agreed on entering the thing.

Megan and Nevel came along. 'Hey, be careful, boob!'

Drake sighed. 'Megan always makes fun of me …'

Nevel boomed fanatically:

* * *

The cross on Golgatha  
Thou lookest to in vain  
Unless within thine heart  
It be set up again![5:2]

* * *

Dustin held Carly's hand when she stepped up to Drake. 'Hey! This is your other little sister.'

Carly wasn't sure what to do.

Drake sighed. 'Sorry for Friday night. I've thought you were Megan, and…'

Carly nodded solemnly.

Drake hugged Carly.

The masses cheered with awe.

Freddie and Sam smiled.

Josh sighed. 'I guess I'm now obsolete…'

Drake shook his head. 'You're still my favourite manager and step-brother, ever!'

Josh tried hard to help struggling drake climb into the egg, but it appeared impossible.

Miss Fielder sighed. 'Too true!'

Suddenly, Mindy Crenshaw showed up. 'Josh, I told you not to come here without me!'

Josh saw Mindy, who happened to be his fiancé.

Mindy smiled. 'An onager would do as well. You've built one in your woodshop classes, like six years ago[5:3], and I've improved it.'

A few anonymous pupils dragged in a man-sized steel onager.

Spencer smiled. 'Wow, I've always wanted to build such a thing, I could use it for feeding my goldfish…'

Drake was afraid of that mangonel. 'I get easily air-sick…'

Mindy grinned. 'Trajectory is calculated…'

Nevel and Megan intervened.

Megan declared that Nevel was going to climb into the egg.

Nevel smiled. 'We've got a surprise for you…'

Megan nodded. She showed her oboe around. 'Nevel and I, we are going to play an Easter song for you. Nevel wanted to use his piano, but it was impossible to drag it onto the campus, and even worse, put it into the egg, so he's going to play his recorder, instead, accompanying my oboe.' She showed her instrument proudly around.

The pupils moaned.

Drake refused to sing for his mischievous sister.

Carly sighed. 'Please, do that for you new, improved family!' She smiled.

Drake moaned. 'Why would I …'

Mindy and Josh glared at Drake.

Drake consented.

Nevel and Megan started playing _Face Of The Risen Lord_[5:4].

* * *

The further that we walked  
The heavier it became  
I believe I've felt the weight,  
From another world.

* * *

The pupils listened patiently.

Megan helped Nevel climb out of the egg.

It was really tedious.

Hey, was there a shining gloriole around Nevel?

Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Freddie did not care.

Freddie smiled, when he rested his head in Sam's strong arms. 'My best Easter, ever!'

Sam grinned. 'I know!'

Carly and Dustin smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Conclusions**

* * *

Spencer smiled when he packaged the books from law school, which he had used as legs for his wardrobe. He was selling them to Calire Sawyer, a senior at PCA who was going to study at the same law school from which Spencer had been expelled after three days.

While the kids had not been able to make an _iCarly_ special for Easter, they did not have to return to Seattle empty-handed:

'5…4…3…2' Freddie explained that Quinndelyn Pensky, a former inhabitant of the dorm that Carly and Sam had shared, had installed hidden cams — still active — everywhere on the campus. All he had to do was excerpt the best pictures from the Easter party.

Dean Rivers, the headmaster of the pacific Coast Academy, had been terribly impressed by Spencer's sculpture of a hatched Easter egg. Thereupon, he had made Spencer an offer to work at the prep school as an adviser for the not yet existing sculpting club, and as a teacher for woodshop classes.

PCA alumna Stacey Dillsen, who had been the dean's first choice, had rejected the offer, because she was now going to be Harry Joiner's assistant.

Also Jenifer Mosely, a senior at PCA, did not want to take over woodshop classes, as she preferred to study mathematics at the MIT instead of becoming a carpenter, as she had originally wanted to.

Needless to say, such a decision, a tempting as it appeared, was nowhere near easy to make.

Spencer was very excited, as that would have meant living together with his fiancé, Miss Fielder, whose first name he had still not been aware of.

Carly already wondered seriously whether Spencer would call her _Miss Fielder_ after their wedding.

Of course, this would also have effected the necessity for Carly to leave Seattle behind, and move to the Pacific Coast Academy.

Carly was not totally opposed to joining that prep school of serious renown.

It was, apparently, not just the prestigeous rank of the academy, or the spa-like appearance, but also the presence of her sweetie Dustin Brooks which made her seriously consider a switch, side by side with Spencer.

In addition, she had spoken to a senior named Addie Singer who, after graduating, was going to take over the drama club as an adviser.

Addie had taken a look at Carly's script of her romantic tragedy _Beginning Of A Romance_[_6:1_], and was totally impressed by Carly's skills.

Carly dreamt of getting her play performed, not only at this school, but, later, at Hollywood.

Addie said that her fiancée Chase Bartholomew Matthews had started out by writing a romantic comedy for the drama club[6:2], which was now turned into a movie by nobody less than Hollywood giant Malcolm Reese.

These prospects made Carly swoon to no end.

On the other hand, leaving Freddie and Sam behind would not have been an easy step for Carly.

Mrs. Benson was known to be one tough nut.

It was easier to squeeze a camel through a needle's eye[6:3] than to convince Marissa that the Pacific Coast Academy was a safe place for Freddie.

Mrs. Puckett, on the other hand, would not have minded getting rid of Sam, as she had not minded disposing with Melanie.

But Sam was not willing to share a school with Melanie, after all she had done to "her" Freddie.

After all, Freddie didn't really want to do so, either. So he was not quite unhappy about his mom's resistance to Spencer's arguments.

Carly was appalled by Melanie's evil deed, but she was convinced that, with so many new friends, Melanie was hardly a threat.

While Spencer and Carly were still pondering, another issue became more important:

A genetic test, performed on Easter Sunday by Mindy Crenshaw, right on the campus of the PCA, had confirmed everything:

Megan and Carly were monocygotic twins, indeed.

As Carly knew about her biological family, was Spencer still responsible for her, or did Audrey Parker have to be in charge?

Even Grandpa Shay was not sure about the legal situation.

Carly knew that Megan was one mischievous fury, and she could not assume anything good from a girl that liked Nevel Papperman, but that did not prevent her from wanting to get to know her better, as she did with Drake.

Granted, having had a crush on Drake might have appeared as a problem.

But Carly had been over that pretty fast. _Not only was Dustin much sweeter and smarter than Drake, the latter reminded Carly fatally of the worst jerk she had ever dated, Griffin._[_6:4_]

That didn't have to imply that Drake was not an OK brother.

After all, Grandpa Shay struck a compromise with Audrey Parker:

Carly moving to the PCA implied that she was going to be much closer to the Parkers' home in San Diego.

In addition, also Megan was rigged and ready to switch to the Pacific Coast Academy, apparently attracted by her beloved Nevel Papperman.

Drake was going to work as an adviser for the school's band, allowing him to see his new favourite little sister a lot more often.

Hence, nothing could stop Spencer and Carly from accepting the wonderful offer by Dean Rivers.

Freddie and Sam were left behind, but they were fast over that, as they started now dating on a regular base, which would have meant, in any case, spending less time with Carly. And if they haven't died yet, they are still dating.

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iTake On Dingo_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iMust Have Locker 239_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_

**2:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iLook Alike_

**2:4**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_: _True Crush_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iDate A Bad Boy_

**2:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Backpack_

**2:7**:

* * *

cf._Zoey 101_: _Spring Fling_

**2:8**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iReunite With Missy_

**2:9**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iReunite With Missy_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Pilot_, _Zoey 101_: _Haunted House_, his relationship with True Jackson VP. is freely invented

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Roller Coaster_

**3:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_

**3:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Favor Chain_, identified with Robbie Carmichael from _Drake & Josh_: _Treehouse_

**3:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Spring Fling_ where Drake Bell properly acts as himself, but here "Bell" is understood as a pseudonym for "Parker"

**3:8**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iAm Your Biggest Fan_

**3:9**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Chasing Zoey_

**3:10**:

* * *

song by Chris De Burgh which I don't own

**3:11**:

* * *

cf. _Gospel according to Matthew 27:45-46;_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Gospel According To Matthew, 21:42_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_ — identifies Melanie Puckett with Trisha Kirby, same actress

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iStake Out_

**5:2**:

* * *

from Angelus Silesius, _Cherubinic Pilgrim_

**5:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_: _Two Idiots And A Baby_

**5:4**:

* * *

Song by Chris de Burgh which I don't own, either

**6:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iSaw Him First_

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _The Play_

**6:3**:

* * *

cf. _Gospel According To Matthew 19:24_

**6:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iDate A bad Boy_


End file.
